1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding electric part, in which an operation lever protrudes to the outside from a casing and is slid for operations, such as a slide switch or a volume control for audio equipment and, more particularly, to a detent mechanism for use with the sliding electric part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taking the slide switch as an example, the detent mechanism shown in FIG. 6 is known in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 6, more specifically, reference numeral 1 indicates a casing, and numeral 2 indicates a slider which is cased in the casing 1 and which is formed integrally with an operating lever 3 protruding to the outside from the casing 1. That slider 2 is formed with a vertically through hole 4, in which are fitted a coil spring 5 and ball 6 biased at all times outward by the action of the coil spring 5.
The casing 1 is formed with click holes 7 and 7 in positions corresponding to the through hole 4 of the slider 2. As the slider 2 slides, the balls 6 and 6 are brought into engagement with those click holes 7 and 7 by the biasing force of the coil spring 5, thus constructing a detent mechanism.
In FIG. 6, incidentally, numerals 8 and 8 indicate contacts, and numeral 9 indicates a wafer which is equipped with terminals 9a.
The detent mechanism of the sliding electric part of the prior art has the construction described above. This construction is always formed to include between the casing 1 and the slider 2 the clearances .alpha. and .beta., which allow the slider 2 to slide in the casing 1.
However, the presence of those clearances .alpha. and .beta. produces looseness during operation, and therefore the detent mechanism of the prior art has defects that it has a bad operating feeling and that the operation lever sometimes overruns the target position.